You're Beautiful
by Naners91
Summary: Harry's in Belize on assignment, and the Aurors just got a huge tip *dun, dun, dun* Again, bad summary is bad :P A/N: I fixed my few grammatical errors ie they're instead of their. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: **_You're Beautiful

_**Summary: **_Harry's in Belize on assignment, and the Aurors just got a huge tip *dun, dun, dun*

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately.

_**Word count: **_1,320

_**A/N: **_Someone I know is going through this situation, and they mean the world to me. I guess I'm just trying to get out what I think they deserve; how they deserve to see themselves. Enjoy!

Harry was currently in Belize. The Auror department got a tip about ex-Death Eaters who were kidnapping and torturing those whom they saw as traitors to the Dark Lord's side during the war. _Kingsley owes me,_ he thought as he walked through the grubby streets of Corozal, on his way to meet the Head Auror to plan how best to carry out the attack.

"After assigning Aurors around the city, we have pinpointed their location to this abandoned warehouse," Said Auror Robards, pointing to the map. "I think it best if we raid it; see if any of the captives are still alive, then we can deal with the offenders. We suspect that there will be a complete dungeon underground, so we have to move fast…."

The day of the raid, Harry, although not the 'head honcho' of this operation, who wasn't even here anyway, led the three other Aurors. _Typical. The Ministry _loves _to show off the Boy-Who-Lived._ He came to a corridor and quickly looked down it, giving the all-clear. He and his fellow Aurors checked each door, looking for one that led downstairs. Harry found it and cocked his head to indicate to follow him. Once they got past a few warding spells, they crept down to the main corridor that held all the prisoners; luckily, no Death Eaters seemed to be guarding at the moment, and they separated. Harry received a rush of adrenaline even as his heart plunged when he suddenly heard a high-pitched scream from the cell directly to the side of him.

Harry poised himself to strike as he clutched the handle; he yelled _Expelliarmus_ as he heard _Stupefy _upon entrance. The bulky Death Eater's wand clattered to the floor and Harry wandlessly bound him to a nearby chair. He rushed to the crumpled mass of limbs in the corner of the room, whose arms were suspended above their head by a chain hanging from the ceiling. He vanished the entire contraption with a wave of his wand and caught them in his arms, checking for a pulse. _Thank Merlin!_

Unfortunately, Harry soon learned the captive he rescued was the only one to survive, whom they didn't know the identity of since the (they discovered) _man's_ face was bruised and bloodied. At St. Hodgings, the local wizarding hospital, the team was required to wait while the healers worked on the man, who'd apparently along with being beaten daily had also been sexually violated and gradually drugged over the past ten months. After about an hour, Harry, Stephen, Miles, and Taylor were allowed to see the now conscious man and inquire about the identities of the other torturers. _Wait…..is that _Malfoy_? _Harry couldn't explain his feeling of guilt as he looked at all the bruises and scars marring Malfoy's body.

"Umm, you can handle this on your own, yeah? We…we're gonna go start on the paperwork," said Auror Miles Dinklow.

"Why would you guys leave before we questioned him? It's _our job_ to do this," gritted out Harry, his fury at the whole Ministry slowly creeping through the forced façade.

"Look," sighed Miles as he led Harry to the corridor outside the room. "It's _Malfoy. _If we don't head out now….well let's just say I can_not_ be held accountable for what I do around that Pureblood arsehole. He had so much opportunity to right his misdoings, and instead he followed his sleazy git of a father right into the clutches of a ruthless tyrant. We just….we _can't._"

Harry couldn't contain it anymore. "You know what? Just get the _fuck_ out of here! I can't believe you idiots even got into this department; you don't even care about anything unless it directly involves your sorry arses. And, _if_ you'd be so kind, tell the Minister I quit. I'm sick of all the prejudices, all the pressure to be the perfect poster-boy, and all the _stupid_ inter-office politics that shouldn't have _anything_ to do with our performance! Now get out of my sight, you worthless _bastards_."

"What about the questioning? The identiti-"

"I'll do it, just _go_!"

"Ma-Draco?" whispered Harry.

"Yes Potter?"

"Do you, umm, _remember _anything about the other people w-who hurt you?" Harry stammered. Again, that gnawing feeling of guilt rippled through him as he looked at his school-boy crush. Draco still had bruises around his eyes and his jaw, but the most-lasting damage lay on the right side of his face; a giant scar spanned from the top of his forehead down to the bottom of his _perfect_ cheekbone. Knowing how much Draco prided himself on his looks, or at least did back at school, Harry's heart almost broke imagining how he felt.

"All I remember is the one that always violated me had red hair, a very heavy dusting of freckles, quite a stocky build, and measured at about 6'5. The rest of them always kept hoods up and masks on."

"Do you remember how many there were?"

"About three or four," Draco said in a small voice.

Harry filled out a form and used one of the establishments' owls to send it to the Ministry, along with a note explaining why he wanted to terminate his position, just in case. He returned to Draco's room, and his heart _did _break as he saw Draco, clutching a mirror, silent sobs racking his lithe body as he traced the scar with his long, nimble finger.

"Draco," Harry began in a gentle, soothing voice. "It's not that ba-"

"What do you care, Potter? You can't stand me, anyway. Why are you even still here? Shouldn't you be at your _precious _job, enjoying people worshipping at your feet?"

"Draco, I quit. I'm tired of the Ministry using my name to get ahead, and especially of my co-worker's attitudes, but enough of that. Believe it or not, I still care about you; why else would I have saved you from the Fiendfyre? I've let the animosity between us go. Now, will you let it go too, and tell me what's so wrong about a _scar_?"

"I wouldn't expect someone like you, with wild hair and an all-over _awkward_ body, to know what it's like….Potter," Draco said between a fresh wave of tears. "You know as well as I do what a git I am. Seriously, I couldn't even carry out my duties well enough to please the Death Eaters. The only thing I've ever been good for is my beauty, and now that's gone. You should have just left me; what am I good for now?"

Harry crossed the room to sit on the bed next to Draco's thighs and gently coaxed the former Slytherin into his arms, cradling him into his chest as Draco cried. "Draco," Harry cooed as he stroked the silver-blond hair. "This scar doesn't define you. Yes, in school, you were kind of a prat, but over the years I saw more and more that you _are _a good person. Do you remember the summer before seventh year? How the Snatchers brought me to your manor, and you didn't give me away? Don't you realize I would have _died _had you not done that?"

Malfoy hiccupped, and then said lamely, "I didn't know that was you."

"See, I don't buy that, not for one second; I could see it in your eyes, Draco. And, besides, how could a scar ever do anything to tarnish your good looks?" He said the last part in a small voice.

"Potter?"

"Look, I've always thought you were beautiful, and this scar doesn't change anything. As I just said…you're a great person, you always have been, and that's more important….I-I (_really like you_)….I gotta go."

"Wait!" Harry couldn't stand the desperation in Draco's voice and_ knew _his resolve would crumble soon; Draco only need ask. "Will…will you come back tomorrow? The healer said I'd be here another day, a-and I don't want to be here alone."

"Sure," said Harry, beaming. "I'll see you then," he added and gave Draco's hand a reassuring squeeze before exiting into the corridor. _Guess it wasn't just a school-boy crush…._

Hey, thanks for reading! I actually have an idea for a second chapter. Would anyone be interested? Remember reviews make the world go round (or at least mine, which is the only one I particularly care about :P)!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ A big thanks to those who have added this story to their alerts and favorites and thanks to the review I've gotten so far. If there's just one person wanting to read more, who am I to deny them? Onward and Enjoy!

The next day, Harry was at St. Hodgings like he promised. He felt calm now, walking through the lobby; last night, however, he couldn't stop tossing and turning, thinking about how these suppressed feelings for the blond rushed back to him after only a day. _How can he affect me so? I haven't even seen him for five years; not since Lucius received the Kiss a week after the Battle of Hogwarts._ Harry walked to Draco's room, fidgeting slightly, and took a deep, steadying breath before stepping in to see the former Slytherin. "Hey, Draco," he greeted cheerfully_._

"You came," Draco said, surprised.

"Of course I came; I said I would. I told you, I care about you."

"That makes one of us," mumbled Draco under his breath, obviously not intending for Harry to hear. Harry took hold of Draco's right hand and held his gaze. "Stop staring at my scar. It makes me uncomfortable. I know it's hideous; you don't have to make me feel worse. By the way, Po-_Harry_, do you know why they didn't heal this yesterday? "

"Well for your question, the Death Eaters used a very dark curse to slash your face, and they're afraid if they try to heal it, it might make it worse. And I'm not staring at your scar, I'm staring at your beautiful face," said Harry, trying to hold in his emotions.

"What could be worse than this?" Draco's eyes were steadily filling with tears.

"Ok, I'll tell you. Had that gash been just 2.5 cm to the left, you would have lost an eye. AND don't forget you could be dead right now. Just be thankful you can spend time with your family and friends, who will still love you for you. Besides, it's not like the scar won't heal; maybe not completely, but it'll look fine after a few months."

"I guess you didn't hear; Mother committed suicide not long after Father received the Kiss. My friends tried to make it seem romantic; that she couldn't _live_ without Lucius. But, after a while, Pansy, Blaise, Greg and Theo just got fed up with me apparently because one day I found out they were all _gone_. There was no warning or sign, they just up and left. So now I'm completely alone, with a rubbish job, trying to stay alive; then these former Death Eaters kidnapped me, and honestly, I don't really amount to anything anyway. Obviously; my own mother didn't see me as reason enough to stay."

"Your mother's suicide doesn't mean she didn't love you; it means she loved Lucius. And I'm sorry, but for the fact your friends left, all I can say is they're Slytherins. You know why they were in Slytherin? Because _they _will always look out for number one; themselves. There is nothing wrong with you; you're a great person and if someone can't see that, there's something wrong with _them._ What did you do before you were attacked? You won't be able to do that anymore, by the way, at least not for a while."

"Well, my crappy job was a night spot at the Wands Nightclub."

"So you were a stripper?"

"I was a dancer! I mean, yeah I danced without my clothes. Anyway, the hours were great but the pay was horrible, so I don't imagine not returning would be too hard on me. Not like I could with this scar across half my face," explained Draco, seeming to deflate more and more, so Harry took hold of his hand and tilted Draco's head up to look him straight in the eye.

"Draco, you're being ridiculous. Where's the confident, _arrogant_ prat I used to know at Hogwarts? I miss him. Look, this scar,-it gives you character; it shows how tough you are. I could see this endearing some to you. And like I said, it _will _heal eventually…"

"I doubt it; I'm Draco Malfoy. Many people rightfully already hate me, so just because I've been knocked off my pedestal, I still have a lot to make up for. Do you know how hard it's been for me to even get one date, or Merlin forbid a second? No man wants to be with an ex-Death Eater, and now I can't even court a Muggle thanks to my torturers. Who would want me now?"

"I do," Harry said before he could process the words coming out of his mouth.

Draco lay there, frozen, trying to make sense of what Harry'd just said. "If you're just trying to make me feel better, Potter…"

But he was cut off by Harry's lips pressed against his own. _Might as well, the truth's out there anyway. _Harry moved his right hand up to cradle Draco's face, and his left arm came to rest on Draco's waist. At first the blond resisted, but after Harry started to trace his lips with his tongue, Draco opened his mouth and wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders. After three full minutes, the two parted, panting.

"I think you should stay at Grimmauld Place with me, at least until I know you're safe," suggested Harry, leaning his forehead against Draco's, still panting.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Potter?" asked Draco with a smirk on his face.

"Would you have any objections?" asked Harry, half-teasingly.

"Not really," replied Draco, as he pulled Harry in for another heated said before


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **_Well, I have been requested another chapter and again, who am I to deny? Warning, there is a little bit of smut in this chapter, but nevertheless….Enjoy! Easyluckyfree83, this is for you

Two days had passed since Draco moved in with Harry, and he was still having trouble believing he was wanted; every time Harry sent him a heated glance, he'd turn away, looking embarrassed; every time Harry traced his hand anywhere near the scar, Draco immediately pulled it into his own. It was getting quite frustrating.

"Draco," whispered Harry, he lying on the couch reading the Evening Prophet with Draco lying against his chest, legs intertwined. "Why won't you let me touch you?"

"I do," mumbled Draco, snuggling into Harry's chest.

"Not the way I want to. Let me kiss along your jaw; better yet, let me trace your scar, it's a part of you," he said, kissing the top of Draco's head.

"I let you touch me plenty. To be honest, I wish you'd touch me _other places_. Aren't you supposed to be trying to seduce me?" asked Draco, trying to lighten the mood, and moving Harry's hand from his stomach down toward his bulge.

"Draco, stop," said Harry, tossing aside his magical newspaper and shooing away his hand. "I want to take it slow with you; show you how much I respect and value you. Now, can you please stop getting off subject? Why can't you let me love you?"

Draco scrambled off his lap before Harry could stop him, his face gradually turning red. "What are you, some fucking shrink? Just because I'm living here doesn't give you the right to go and try solving all my problems, Potter," Draco growled, stalking to Harry's room and slamming the door. _Well, bollocks. _Harry grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and went to Regulus' old room; he knew Draco'd need a bit to cool off, and it was already 11.30.

The next morning, Harry woke up to the smell of coffee being brewed. He got up and entered the kitchen; when he saw Draco, he slowly walked up behind him and kissed his temple, snaking his arms around the blond's waist. "Morning, love."

"Good morning," Draco replied, turning around in Harry's arms to give him a kiss. "I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have gotten so defensive. It's just….difficult for me to believe you want someone as damaged as I. And I guess part of it is really the intimacy thing….I-"

"Shh. It's okay, Draco. Look, after we've dressed, how about we go for a nice stroll in the park? Fresh air would probably do us both some good."

"Ok," murmured Draco as he went to Harry's bedroom to change. "Oh, and the mail's on the table. You got something from Hogwarts…"

Harry quickly opened the envelope before sitting at the table, sipping his newly-made coffee.

"So, what'd Minerva want? Not asking you for advice again?" asked Draco, grabbing Harry's hand and heading down the cobbled path.

"Actually, I told her how you were staying with me, and we were both in need of employment and, well, she's offered us the positions of Potions and DADA Professorship. I told her you may need some convincing, so she's willing to offer you…," Harry trailed off. "What's wrong love?"

"Nothing, let's just go," Draco said, looking down; Harry knew this was him trying to hide his face. Harry looked around, seeing a couple staring at his boyfriend. The man was openly staring with his mouth gaping, and the woman was averting her gaze, mumbling something that ended with 'filthy Death Eater'.

"Excuse me!" said Harry, ignoring the hushed protests of the former Slytherin. "Can I help you with something? Or do you regularly openly ogle other people while your partner is sitting _right by you_?"

"Oh n-"

"Then could you be so kind as to mind your own damn business?" growled Harry. At least the couple had the integrity to look ashamed. He walked over to Draco, who was silently crying and looking the opposite way, and gently pulled him into his embrace, kissing him on the forehead. "Let's go home," he whispered.

"Thank you, Harry," murmured Draco from his chest; they lay on the couch, wrapped up in each other's warmth. He was still upset, but he had calmed down quite a bit since this morning. He clutched onto Harry's shirt, Harry cradling his face.

"I don't want to upset you further, but what exactly did you mean earlier about the 'whole intimacy thing'?"

"Merlin, Potter, you really are clueless. Look, since I've been here, you haven't tried to bugger me once; Hell, you haven't even tried to touch me inappropriately. And I know you've been excusing yourself by 'wanting to take it slow', but how am I supposed to feel? To me, it just seems like I'm so hideous, my own boyfriend doesn't even want m-"

Draco was cut off, once again, by Harry's lips, only this time they were more insistent. They parted after a few minutes, panting, and Harry quickly disposed of his and Draco's shirts. "Harry," Draco panted, "I thought you wanted to wait."

"I wanted to wait because I didn't want to ruin our blossoming relationship," Harry said, kissing Draco quickly. "But if this is what it takes to show you I really care, then I'll do it. I'd do anything for you Draco…" Harry kissed him again, slowly inching his hand toward his boyfriend's waist band, and pulling down his trousers to release Draco's erection. He wrapped his hand around it, moving his fist up and down in firm strokes. He continued this, adding in a tweak of the wrist every now and then until he heard a muffled groan from underneath him and seconds later, his boyfriend came in pearly white stripes over Harry's hand and his own abdomen.

They lay there, catching their breath, until Harry leaned down to plant a passionate kiss on Draco's lips, murmuring, "You're beautiful."


End file.
